Heartbreak Warfare
by Yizuki
Summary: Inspired by the song "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer. For those of you who reviewed this story in "Fairy Tales from the Book of Dreams" I WILL be posting a second chapter, but I need your help to figure out exactly what should happen to Tea. YxYY


Yami sighed as he gazed up through Yugi's skylight at the stars. They had been dating for several months when all of a sudden, Yugi had become enraged at him. He had broken up with him that day and he wouldn't even come back to the house to sleep.

_Lightning strikes  
Inside, my chest to keep me up at night  
Dream of ways  
To make you understand my pain  
_

Yami had taken to not eating, instead preferring to gaze up at the sky and try to figure out what he had said to make his little one so angry. It hurt that he wouldn't even glance at him in school. It twisted his heart to think of his hate filled glare at the board.

_Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare  
Once you want it to begin,  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare_

Whenever they were in the same room you could practically taste the tension in the air. All of their friends were avoiding the two, fearful of stepping on a minefield. All the while Yami tried to understand what to do to get his little one back.__

If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?

Did he think that Yami hadn't loved him? No, that was ridiculous. Yami had spent every available moment he had with the hikari, even when that equated to a single kiss on the forehead on his way to one of his three jobs to help support the game shop as Solomon got on in his years. Maybe he had felt neglected. But whenever Yugi felt something was wrong he had always confronted him about it. So why hadn't he said anything? Yami watched as Yugi got up to leave class as the bell rang. Yami quickly got up, not bothering to pick up his things, just trying to catch up. He tenetively put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi." He murmured. Yugi didn't turn around, but he did pause.

"Yami." He said, his voice tight with annoyance and anger. Yami ignored it and continued.

"Please little one. Tell me what I did wrong. I miss you….I'm confused…we were so…" Yugi jerked his shoulder out of his hold.

_Drop her name  
Push it in and twist the knife again  
Watch my face  
As I pretend to feel no pain, pain, pain_

"I'm sorry Yami, but I don't think Seto would like me talking to you." Yami flinched back, quickly putting a blank mask on to hide how much that name had hurt him. The day after he had broken up with him, Yugi had gotten together with Seto Kaiba, his arch rival.

_Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare  
Once you want it to begin,  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare._

He hadn't dared approach the two unless he got into a confrontation with Seto and got sidetracked from his objective. Plus, the CEO practically spoiled his little one, giving him the most expensive clothes and beautiful bouquets of flowers that all bespoke of Yugi's own beauty. He had seen the young boy smile and blush as he buried his nose in sweet smelling roses.

_  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so?  
If you want more love,  
why don't you say so? _

_Just say so...  
_

Perhaps he had neglected Yugi. Maybe it was better to leave him with Seto, who could give him everything he wanted. Yami couldn't even rub two coins together to get a single red rose for the young boy. Yami shook his head and gathered up his forgotten supplies. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think like that. He _would_ get his little one back, no matter what it took.__

How come the only way to know how high you get me  
is to see how far I fall  
God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me  
but I can't break through at all.

He followed Yugi and Seto as they walked to the CEO's limo. Seto got in and offered to give Yugi a ride. The small boy shook his head though, and walked down to the pier. Up above tall thunderheads rumbled a promise of lightning and heavy rain, maybe after this they would have some clear weather at last, in more ways than one. The sky had been covered in grey clouds ever since Yugi had broken up with him.

__

It's a heart

Yami saw his chance, and once Kaiba's limousine was out of sight, he raced after the young boy.

"Yugi!" He called. Yugi looked over his shoulder in surprise as the first lightning bolt struck, and for a moment he saw deep anguish and hurt in his amethyst eyes, before he turned around and ran away. "Wait! Yugi!"

_Heartbreak_

Yugi stopped at the railing of the pier and turned to glare at him. The sea was restless behind him, a stone grey, much like both their hearts, Yami realized.

"What do you want _Atemu_?" He hissed. Yami flinched. Yugi only called him by his true name when he was truly enraged at him.

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight  
Let's just fix this whole thing now_

"You." He answered truthfully. "Yugi. What happened? One day we were laughing together, and the next day you wouldn't look at me. What did I do? Please tell me." Yugi clenched his teeth. His hands shook with rage. The crack of thunder deafened the two as another lightning bolt came down and struck the water.

_  
I swear to God we're gonna get it right  
If you lay your weapon down_

"What did you do" Yugi shouted. "You cheated on me! So tell me, when's the wedding? Next month? Next week? Or has it already happened and you didn't have the balls to tell me?"

_  
Red wine and ambien  
You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare_

Now it was Yami's turn to be enraged and offended.

"Cheating?! Who told you that?! Yugi it was you and always you! Why would I cheat on the best thing that has happened to me in over 5,000 years?!" Yugi looked at him with uncertainty, his hands unclenching and his eyes starting to show all of his hurt and betrayal.

"But the ring….Tea said."

_  
Good to know it's all a game_

Yami scoffed in disbelief.

"Tea?! What has that bitch been…." He stopped talking as he realized what had happened. He had wondered why Tea had been showing off her hand for the last few days, and why all of the students had been staring at him.

_  
Disappointment has a name, its heartbreak_

"Yugi." He sighed. He hadn't wanted to do it like this. To have his hand forced…he shook his head. No time to think about that right now. He got out a small black velvet box and got down on one knee. Yugi's eyes widened considerably. Gingerly he opened the box, revealing a stainless steel ring that gleamed silver in the rain that had begun falling. A huge diamond sat in the center with three rubies and four amethysts surrounded it. "Did it look anything like this?" One hand was covering his mouth as he stared down at the beautiful ring. The storm had reached its peak, thrashing around them like some great beast in torment. Both were soaked to the skin from the freezing cold water.

"How…? Yes. Only hers was gold and had rubies and sapphires." Yami bowed his head and lowered his hands.

_Heartbreak_

Yami sighed. "I thought so. I showed this to the guys about a month ago…I had a little extra saved from my jobs and bought this….The diamond is only there for tradition. The jewelers wouldn't have accepted it as a wedding ring without it. I pushed it with the stainless steel. The amethysts and rubies…that's obvious, and the metal…" He looked up at Yugi. "It was a symbol of my love. I had heard from Seto that stainless steel will never rust and last forever. So I thought that it would say my love for you would only fade when it had rusted to nothing." A choked sob left the young boys throat, his hand clutched over his mouth to muffle his cries. He looked Yami in the eyes for the first time since he left.

_It's heartbreak warfare_

"But why didn't you…"

"Propose?" Yami asked. He looked at the ground. "I wasn't sure how. We might have been of marrying age in Egypt back in my time, but you were still in high school. I wasn't sure how you would react to something as big as this." He sighed. "Tea was there. She had looked at the ring enviously…then smirked. I admit I was nervous, but without knowing what she was doing there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry that I caused you such turmoil little one." He hung his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, clutching the little box in his hand. _Guess I'll never need this again._ He thought, his leather coat lashed against him in the violent wind. But before he could start to walk away, two little arms wrapped around his middle.

_It's heartbreak warfare_

"No. I'm sorry. Sorry that I didn't trust you, that I didn't try to see if she was lying. But I…" Yugi buried his face in the back of his coat."Please don't leave me, not again." Hesitantly, Yami turned back around.

"Yugi." He whispered. Yugi looked up at him and Yami felt his heart skip a beat at the beauty of those beautiful gems. "I thought I didn't have a chance, but…" Slowly he lowered himself down onto his knee. Yugi was crying again, only this time out of joy. "Yugi, love of my life…will you marry me?" Yugi burst into tears, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"YES! Yes! Oh yes! Yes!" Yami smiled and hugged him back. At that moment the wind tore through the clouds and a sliver of sunlight fell on to the two lovers, a single calm spot in the middle of a storm. From the safety of the street, Seto Kaiba watched the two with a small smile on his face.

"Well, my work here is done. Good luck you two." And with that he swept into his limousine and ordered the driver to go back to his mansion.

_It's heartbreak warfare_

The End


End file.
